Edward and Bella's Sex Life
by xxbabykriskrisxx
Summary: All about Edward and Bella's Sex life and some other stuff... Exsrtream sexual content!
1. Get it Cullens

First Fan-Fic-GO EASY ON ME

I love Twilight- I don't own anything all credits to the genius Stephanie Meyer!

"Edward!"

"Yes dear"

"I was wondering if we could go to are favorite spot tomorrow."

"Sure why not, sounds like fun."

"Oh trust me; it's going to be awesome."

Being married was something I was still getting used to. Edward and I were perfect together. Being a vampire was so much better than being a human. When I was a human Edward had to be so careful with everything, but now being all indestructible was great. I remember on our honeymoon he was so careful not to hurt me while we were fucking, it was the best time of my human life. Edward was so wonderful, although he was my first; I knew it couldn't get any better than him. We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Next Day

Not having to sleep had its advantages. More time for me and Edward. He was such a beast. Who knew a teenager's libido was hiding behind his good boy attitude. Aw he really turns me on. He knows all the spots. I love it when he kisses me on my neck. It's so sensitive and urgh it turns me on just thinking about it. Sometimes though I have to push him to have sex with me. He says he's tired or he's not in the mood. Funny cuz vampires don't get tired; I should know I could fuck all day every day. No pain, no sleepiness, just the two of us going at it all day around the house.

"Edward are you ready?"

"Ya, just a sec, I need to make sure that Nessie is ok."

"Jake has her, she'll be fine."

Having a child was also something I was getting use too. It's not like Nessie was like any regular child, she was brilliant, gorgeous, and grew so much in just a day that she would be are age before we knew it. Jake was so great with her, always gentle and loving, though I was happy and sad at the same time. I was happy that I knew the man Nessie would be marrying, sad because in a couple of months she would realize he's the one and they'd get married and possibly have a baby of their own. That question always got me going though. I was a human when Edward got me pregnant, and Nessie was half vampire half human, and Jake was a werewolf. Could Nessie get pregnant and could Jake get her pregnant. Sam and Emily hadn't had a child yet, but Emily was a human. Could Nessie carry a baby to term? Those were the questions that kept me up at night ha-ha.

"Is everything all right?"

"Ya babe everything's fine. You ready"

"Yes Edward, I've been ready for a while"

"Ok ok, let's go"

The Grassy Knoll

"Edward, do you know why we're here?"

"No not really. Why are we here my dear?"

"Ok, this is going to shock you, but remember you're my husband and it's your job."

"Bella, how could I forget, that I'm your husband? What wrong though, did something happen?"

"No nothing happened, that's the problem."

"What, you're not making sense."

"Edward I want you to FUCK ME LONG AND HARD!"

"Jeez, um ok here, right now?"

"YES YES YES!!!, go crazy break some tress, squish some squirrels, I don't care just do it."

"Ok, but um Bella are you even turned on, I mean I haven't done anything yet, I haven't even kissed you today I don't think"

"Then kiss me fool, but not on my lips."

"Oh you want me to kiss you on your neck"

"No not there either"

"Then were, I need some direction."

"Down there"

"Bella, we've never done that, are sure you're going to like it?"

"Yes Edward, I'm very sure, now do it"

"Danm Bella I've never seen you like this, I LIKE IT!!!"

He put his hands on my waist and kissed me long and hard. Oh I loved it when he did that.

"Should I take off your skirt or do you want to do it?"

"You do it, I don't know, I feel really kinky when you take off my clothes.

With that I heard a loud rip, - aww shit I liked that skirt, oh well I wouldn't be able to wear it again any way. Alice never let us wear the same thing over again- it was off.

"Ok now take off my shirt!"

"As you wish."

Then I realized Edward was wearing way too many clothes.

"Edward, um why is there a shirt, and pants still on your gorgeous body?"

"How about you take them off"

"I hope you didn't like this shirt too much"

"Why...

RIP and his shirt was gone. The pants were a little harder to take off, but I got them off.

"Danm Bella all these ripped clothes all over the place people are going to think we got attacked by a bear."

"You didn't get attacked by a bear"

"What"

"You got attacked by an extremely horny Bella. Now off with the boxers!"

There was my perfect husband naked and horny. Then I realized I was still in a bra and a thong- I hated those, they were so uncomfortable but Alice bought the clothes and she always bought me thongs and g-strings. Edward liked them though so I guess the discomfort was worth it if it turned him on.

"Bella I'm here naked and hard and you are looking like a Victoria Secret model, do u want me to take those off too?"

"Yes Edward, I want you to take them off but, when you get to my thong, take it off with your teeth."

"And your bra?"

"Hands will work,"

After he got my bra off, he put his head between my legs and attempted to pull my thong off with his teeth, he wasn't doing a good job.

"Never mind, honey I'll take it off"

"Good cuz, I can't get it."

I pulled it off and threw it somewhere, and then to my surprise Edward started sucking on my clit. OMG it felt good.

"Harder Edward"

OMG OMG OMG this is amazing, I could feel myself close to the edge, but I wanted Edward to cum with me.

"Edward *moan* stop, wait, I'm gonna cum"

"What, what's wrong?"

"Oh shit, nothing's wrong, you're doing wonderful, it feels great, but I want you to cum with me."

"Ok"

Then I turned him on his back, and grabbed his dick and started licking the shaft. I was going to drive him crazy.

"Oh ya Bella, you know what I like. Keep going it feels amazing"

I could tell he was close the edge. I wanted to keep sucking him, but I wanted him to lick me too. Then it hit me. We had never done this, but now was the perfect time.

"Edward, I wanna do the 69 position."

"Ok honey I'm going to pretend I know what you're talking about."

"Just stay like that"

Then I layed down on him with my pussy at his mouth, then he got it, he's so smart and we finished together.

"OHHHHH EDWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

We screamed as our orgasms were at their peak. And then we collapsed holding onto each other. All of a sudden we heard moans, giggles, and claps.

Caught

We turned around and saw Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper. They were all standing there finishing themselves off. Rosalie was sucking off Emmet, Jasper was jacking off- I never realized how hung he was- and little Alice was laying down shoving a stick in and out of her pussy.

"Danm baby bro you sucked her good.'

"Yeah I guess what you are guys doing here"

"Alice had a vision, and we wanted in on it so here we are."

I couldn't believe my new family was in the grassy knoll hot and heavy. It was so weird so naughty so fun. I wasn't really staring at anything besides Jaspers long cock. The way he was stroking it was making me wet. Really REALLY wet, so I started fingering myself.

"Bella are you still horny, after all that"

I pulled Edward down to my level. I told him Jaspers dick was making me wet and I wanted him and his brothers to circle around me and jack off and cum on me. He obliged but Rosalie wasn't having any of it.

"Hell to the MOTHERFUCKING NO!"

"Rose please I'm so horny and it's not even Emmet I'm really turned on by.'

"Then who?"

"Well if you must know, it's Jasper. Don't you see that big dick?"

All of a sudden Alice was at my side.

"Bella I don't think Jasper likes the fact you want him to cum on you."

"Why??"

"Well I'm not sure I just don't think he wants to do that."

Then Jasper was standing over me expelling all of him cum on my stomach"

"JASPER" Alice yelled.

"What, Bella's sexy, I love you but her hair her boobs, her pussy, they make me so hard.'

"Then maybe you two should fuck!'

"How about it Bella, I'm down if your down."

"Um, let me ask Edward. Edward would you mind?"

"No, I only say this because Jasper has all sorts of fantasies about fucking you going on in his head and I really don't want to hear them anymore."

"OMG EDWARD I think this is about the greatest gift you've ever given me."

"Uh-huh"

I was so happy Edward was going to let Jasper fuck me and then he said.

"I want to fuck Rosalie."

"WHAT!!!!!!!'

"You get to fuck Jasper I want to fuck Rosalie. What do you say Rose?'

"Actually will you and Emmet both fuck me?"

"What?"

"Well like one in my ass and one in my pussy?"

I couldn't believe this it was becoming a family fuckapaloza. And then I heard Jacob.

"Me and my pack want in on the Cullen fuckfest"

Horny Vamps Meet the Dogs in Heat

"Jacob! What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know Bella me and my pack have an uncanny sense of smell. We could smell you guys miles away, but you guys didn't smell normal. We were worried until we heard what was going on."

"Ok but why didn't you leave, were having urgh private time."

"No you're not! Anyone in the western peninsula could hear what you're doing."

"Shut up. Where's Nessie?"

"With Sue at the park. I didn't know how bad it would be so I took her there."

"Well good, I don't want her to see this."

"She's going to find out anyway."

"No JACOB she won't. That goes for everyone, Nessie will never find out about this."

"Ok Bella, as long as we don't think about it, she won't know."

I couldn't believe it. The pack, my friends were here in me and Edward's special place, seeing my family horny and naked. It kind of turned me on but scared me a little. When I was pregnant Edward wanted to terminate Nessie and get me to have sex with Jacob for another baby. I didn't want any part of that but, I wasn't pregnant now and I couldn't get pregnant, fucking Jacob might be fun, but that was my daughter's future husband. I couldn't do that to her.

"Ok Jake you and your pack can stay, but you will not fuck any of my family."

"Then what am I supposed to do."

"I don't know and I don't care, you will not cheat on my daughter, with me or her aunts. You got that."

"Danm Bella, I'm gonna leave, it aint worth staying her and not getting none."

"I said you won't cheat on her with my family, I said nothing about cheating on her with your family."

"Bella that's sick, have you lost all credibility?"

"You know what, I think so. My family is here fucking each other and your pack is here watching, I'd say I lost my credibility a couple orgasms ago."

"Ok I guess, as long as you can own up to it."

"I did, now where's Leah?"

"I don't know, why?"

"You can fuck her."

"I don't want to fuck Leah."

"Well then I guess that's your only option. If you're just going to stand there you can leave, and on your way out send Seth over here."

"Why do you want Seth?"

"Because he looks like a good fucker, he can put that big tongue to use."

"Omg Bella I'm older than him, and he's a virgin, he wouldn't know what to do. Plus I have a bigger tongue than him."

"Jake you're a virgin too. Let me see your tongue."

"Its only big when I faze."

"Then get your ass over there and faze. Shit"

"So you don't care even bout the whole Nessie thing."

"No I guess not really, she's just your friend right now. It won't be cheating until you're actually together."

With that Jake fazed and there he was with that huge tounge I was craving for. I couldn't wait to fuck him. I'd thought about it before when Edward and I were fucking but I never talked about it. Edward wouldn't care. He was too busy shoving his dick in and out of Rosalie's ass. Alice had also taken notice to Quil. She was sucking his dick. Omg I forgot about Jasper.

"Jas, I'm sorry I almost forgot. Do you still want to fuck?"

"Bella it's ok we can do it later."

It was nice knowing Jasper would hold a fuck for me. Then Jacob came over and started licking my pussy and I was in heaven, then I heard a shriek.

Holy shit it's the humans


	2. Fucking Jessica

Holy Shit the Humans

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"Jessica, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you little slut."

"Whoa, don't you fucking call me a slut! I'm married, and when you're married you can have sex anytime you want."

"No shit, you can do that even when you're not married. Except when you're not married, you can't cheat, like you are."

"I'm not cheating!"

"Yes you are, you were just talking about fucking Jasper, EDWARD'S BROTHER!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were, I heard you. I'm not stupid ya know"

"Yes you are, because if you were smart you'd leave and never tell anyone what you saw. Got it!?"

"Um ya ok."

"Good now run along and go and try to convince Mike to have sex with you, for the millionth time."

'What ever Bella, Mike never liked you anyway; he was just trying to be nice."

"Yeah I'm sure, whatever, BYE."

"Bitch"

"Ya whatever."


End file.
